One of the more commercially available mouse traps is the Victor mouse trap which kills the trapped mouse. Some users do not like handling the mouse carcass and others believe killing mice with the Victor type traps is inhumane. Poisons have been developed for killing mice but some users do not like the mess of finding or failing to find the poisoned mice.
Live traps have been developed for humanely trapping mice and some of the live traps are disposable. The present trap is a live type trap and is applied to the opening in containers including conventional pop cans. The trap may be disposed of along with the container or it may be reused by simply removing the trap from the container. The trapped mouse may be disposed of or freed.